


Dark Angel

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Filk, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ben can't stop thinking about Victoria





	Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Dark Angel

# Dark Angel

Prologue 

In the winter twilight  
when the world is mauve and gray  
you come whispering round my edges   
at the dying of the day.  


With the dying of the light  
all my hopes soon bleed away  
but never dies my love  
at the dying  
at the dying  
at the dying of the day.  


# DARK ANGEL

In the lonely night  
your name is my solace  
In a waking dream  
I taste my blood again  
You brought me death  
my only love  
still I burn with lust and shame.  


Your name between my heartbeats  
pulses steady in my brain  
your body calls my body  
your pain reaches for my pain.  


Through the lonely night  
you alone can hold me  
you whom I will never hold again  
your memory embraces like a vise  
Sweet tormentor, patron of my pain.  


You rule my nights, dark angel  
without pity for my bitter tears  
I am your grateful victim  
for all the nights  
of all my years.  


* * *


End file.
